


Shaking

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Escaflowne Prompts [1]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Dragonslayer stories, First and Last Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, Sad, Series Based, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Chesta begins to worry about what's going to happen to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt submission! The prompt from SewingYoukai on Tumblr, the quote. "Kiss me, quick!" for Miguel x Chesta

They were a day and half outside of Asturia, Chesta sat outside on the lower bridges of the Vione. The massive alseides hung above him in their docks. They were headed to Freid, and he couldn't get the numbness out of his shaking fingers. He’d wrung them, massaged them and held them between his legs to keep them warm. It wasn't that he was cold, he had this chill, this unease that had come over him. Not even the millions of stars, or the reflection of the moon in the bodies of water below couldn't bring him peace. 

The door at the end of the dock opened, the sound of sliding metal brought him out of his intrusive thoughts. He stood, because he didn't want to chance that it was Dilandau coming through the door. He hated how Dilandau had been in a constant state of rage and panic. Between the harassment of General Adelphos, and the growing resentment between he and Folken, Chesta was almost afraid to be alone with him. He threw down his gaze to the ground and stood at attention.

“You look like you’ve been doing something devious.” It wasn't Dilandau, and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Chesta looked up, and a bit of a flush came to his cheeks seeing one of his comrades walk down somewhat lazily towards him. “No, I was worried you were Lord Dilandau.” 

Miguel smiled, stopping to lean against the railing next to him, “No, not quite as scary.” 

Chesta looked back at the ground passing below them. “What is going to happen to us, Miguel?” 

Miguel had watched him with some concern, but then reached up to ruffle his hair, “We’ll be fine.” 

Chesta tried to let assurance in, and his face pinched in playful frustration, “I’ll trust that judgement then.” Miguel had been a good voice of reason since Dilandau’s incident with the attack on the Vione. His mishap letting Allen Schezar free the king of Fanelia. Chesta blamed himself for Dilandau's disfigurement, and Miguel did his best to assure him Dilandau only blamed Van.

Though he did guess Miguel was just saying that to calm him down. But it helped, it helped a lot. 

Miguel's hand rested on his shoulder, and he smiled lightly at it. He wanted to lean in, but his grip on the railing kept him moving. 

“I’ll have your back,” Miguel whispered, “We’ve not done half-bad this entire time, and we’ve got Lord Folken’s stealth cloaks, plus between you and Gatti, we can't lose.” His hand grasped the back of Chesta’s head and lightly nudged him back and forth to get him to smile. 

Chesta liked the warmth of Miguel’s hands and he smiled at the ground below. “I’m not that skilled,” Chesta whispered. 

Miguel had come closer, pulling Chesta under his arm some. He could feel Miguel’s eyes on him, waiting for a response, but Chesta only gave out a sheepish smile. “Well, Lord Dilandau respects you and Gatti is good but still gets smacked, so you must be doing something right.” 

Chesta beamed, “Thank you.” 

Miguel had moved his arm off of Chesta’s shoulder and turned the blonde a bit to face him. Miguel’s gloved hands patted his face and he looked down to Chesta’s still shaking hands. Without a word or prompting he wrapped his hands around the other’s. Holding them tightly, he rubbed them between his hands to get them to stop shaking. 

Chesta felt a flutter in his chest, his face warming up much faster than his hands. Although they hadn't been cold, the warm security he felt in Miguel’s hands eased the nerves. Over the few years they had known each other, Miguel had always been kind to him, affectionate even. He only lightly teased him and though sometimes it felt patronizing, Miguel did it with a kind smile and an apology when it went too far. 

“You’re not falling in love with me are you?” Miguel teased. 

Chesta’s eyes grew in size and his words came out in a stammer, “I.. uh.. what do you.. I umm..” He cursed his body’s go-to reaction of just blushing in response. 

Miguel laughed, his hands coming away from his and leaned over to press his forehead to Chesta’s “There were a lot of words, none of which were a yes or no.” 

Chesta’s shoulders and throat tightened and he couldn't look at Miguel’s storm blue eyes, he tried to make sure no one was around. Afraid the other would get embarrassed for mindlessly flirting with someone like him. 

Miguel pulled back and laughed, “You’re too good for this war Chesta,” he took the blonde’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over his skin. 

Chesta took a deep breath, and beyond Miguel he saw the shadows of figures coming down the hall. His eyes landed back on Miguel’s face, he’d focus on his nose, or mouth. Anything but those eyes or he'd do something drastic “Quick, kiss me,” he blurted, as if that hadn't been drastic itself.

For only a second Miguel had paused, but as that second ended he had leaned back towards Chesta and kissed him on the lips. Gently and cautiously his other hand kept Chesta’s cheeks from moving away and pressed on. He was milking every half second before the possibility of the door opening before separating. 

Chesta’s moan had been the cue, and Miguel let him go, licking his lips some and winking at Chesta. 

The door opened, Gatti and Dalet stepped down the stairs to the bridge. “Hey you two, we're on patrol. Lord Dilandau's on his way down.” Gatti called out to them. "They've been spotted."

Miguel smiled and waved to the other two. “We’re coming.” 

Dilandau finally arrived through the door, prompting everyone to stop what they were doing and salute.

Chesta glanced out to the forest below them, the stars that had wrapped around their small planet and then to Miguel, “Miguel?” 

Miguel glanced back, “After we get back, lets talk some more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
